The present disclosure relates to a mains-operated handheld machine tool comprising a tool housing, in which an electric drive motor for driving an associated tool insert is arranged, wherein a slide switch which is coupled to a sliding element for switching on and off the drive motor is arranged, at least in longitudinally displaceable fashion, on the tool housing.
Such a handheld machine tool which is designed, for example, in the manner of a hand-operated hacksaw or reciprocating saw and in which a saw blade is used as a possible tool insert is known from the prior art. This handheld machine tool has a tool housing and a slide switch or actuating slide actuable by a user for switching on and off an associated, preferably electrically driveable drive motor. The slide switch is conventionally arranged on the side or on top of the substantially cylindrical tool housing and is displaceable by a user, for example parallel to the longitudinal axis of the handheld machine tool, between a rest position and an operating position, in which the drive motor of the handheld machine tool is switched on. Starting from the operating position, the slide switch is movable into a blocking position, in which it is latched mechanically with the tool housing, with the result that it is not necessary for the user to permanently depress or hold firm the slide switch during operation of the handheld machine tool.
One disadvantage with the prior art consists in that, in such a handheld machine tool, latching of the slide switch on the tool housing is purely mechanical. After the occurrence of an incident during operation of the handheld machine tool, for example after a short-term interruption to the power supply, this may result in uncontrolled, automatic restarting of the drive motor of said handheld machine tool and therefore in injuries to the user or damage to an associated tool insert, for example.